


ad meliora

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, POV Astoria Greengrass, POV Hermione Granger, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione Granger receives an unexpected letter from Astoria Malfoy and it invokes feelings that she has never felt before.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Astoria Greengrass
Comments: 32
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione found herself to be peculiarly busy this morning, swamped with owls and pieces of parchment strewn across her desk. Her hair was thrown up into some semblance of a bun, bushy ends sticking out, and a quill was balanced between her teeth. Frustration was mounting, she had only just started and she was being inundated with time-wasting pieces of work. 

Another owl flew in, this one a snowy white that reminded her of Hedwig. She paid it no mind until it came closer, nipping her fingers. 

“Ouch.” She sucked her finger and looked at it, its amber eyes seeming to stare right at her. “Fine, fine. What have you got for me?” A hiss of frustration was heard as she took the letter, anticipating more useless demands.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please would you kindly pick Scorpius up from school today?_

_I am indisposed and will not be able to look after him at present. I will collect him from you later in the evening if that is acceptable._

_My sincere thanks,_

_Astoria._

She stared at the cream parchment with its delicate writing for a moment before quickly penning her response. 

_Of course, see you later._

_Hermione._

It was unusual for Astoria to ask her for a favour, and stranger still that she said she was indisposed because Hermione had become accustomed to seeing her at the school gates. They had become somewhat friends, what with Rose and Scorpius’s own budding friendship although they had never interacted outside of school. Curiosity was spreading itself through her mind as she wondered why Draco was unable to pick his son up, or even why Narcissa could not. She sucked on the quill between her teeth, scrawling down her report whilst still thinking about Astoria’s circumstances. 

This was shaping up to be a long day.

Several hours passed, each slowly creeping its way across the day with an air of immense tedium. Glancing at her watch, Hermione put aside the paper she had been working on and prepared to Apparate to collect Rose and Scorpius from school. She had been surprised the first time she saw Astoria with Scorpius at the Muggle school that she and Ron had settled on for Rose. It was one of the few times that she and Ron agreed on something in their short-lived marriage. 

Arriving at the gates, she saw Astoria. 

Astoria who normally was so prim and so immaculate from head-to-toe. Astoria whose soft blonde hair was normally so sleek and glossy. Astoria who only wore fashionable silk dresses to pick up Scorpius. Astoria who today had red rimmed eyes, hair thrown up in a messy ponytail and who was wearing a faded black t-shirt with baggy grey jeans. Hermione didn’t think she had ever seen her with unstyled hair and unfashionable clothes before, she didn’t even have her customary makeup carefully applied. 

“Astoria.” She approached her from the side. “Are you alright?” She asked, noting how Astoria seemed to shake like a willow in the wind. 

Astoria flinched, a look of panic crossed her face before she realised it was Hermione. “Apologies, I am here now.” Her voice was hoarse as if she had been crying. Injecting a little strength into herself, she forced herself to stand taller. “Thank you for offering to pick Scorpius up, I very much appreciate it.” 

“You don’t seem like yourself.” Hermione impulsively put a hand on her shoulder, feeling some strange instinct to comfort the woman stood before her. 

“It’s kind of you to offer your concern.” Astoria felt her throat choke up with unshed tears. “However, I am quite well, thank you.” She attempted to paste her signature smile upon her face but her mouth dropped within seconds. 

“How about a cup of tea?” Hermione offered, her mind whirring with the possible circumstances that could have led to Astoria looking so upset. She had also never noticed previously that Astoria had blue eyes, a soft cornflower blue, until she noticed them brimming with tears. “Two minds are better than one when it comes to solving problems.”

Astoria longed to take Hermione up on her offer, to have a sympathetic shoulder but she knew that she could not yet disclose her problem. Draco would be most unhappy if it were made public before his announcement. “Truly, Hermione, I am well.” 

“I can’t force you to tell me what’s the issue.” Hermione threw her hands up in frustration. “But, let me know if there’s anything I can do.” 

Astoria, even in her haze of sadness, noticed how Hermione didn’t phrase it as a question and was surprised by how it made her feel. She had never known unconditional support. “The children are coming out.” She quickly rubbed at her eyes, making sure there was no trace of sadness for when Scorpius saw her. 

“I wonder what argument they’ll have had today.” Hermione narrowed her eyes searching for Rose’s distinctive red hair. 

Hermione noted how Astoria had changed the subject, how quickly she put away her sadness so that she could be happy for Scorpius. It hurt a little, watching her with a false smile, knowing how distressed she had been mere moments ago. She was careful to keep the levity that Astoria was working so hard to maintain but that didn’t stop her mind wandering even with Rose’s constant chatter. They had never really interacted before but now Hermione felt like she was drawn to Astoria. It was no doubt a mixture of curiosity and pity and maybe something that Hermione couldn’t put into words.

“See you tomorrow, Rosie.” Scorpius waved as Astoria took his hand to lead him away. 

“Goodbye, Hermione.” A flicker of pain washed across her face as she made a half hearted wave, unwilling to depart from Hermione’s soulful brown eyes that appeared to be peering into her soul. “Goodbye, Rose.”

“Bye, Scorpius.” Hermione crouched down to his level with a smile before straightening up to look Astoria in the eye. “I’ll see you tomorrow, remember what I said.”

It was only after Astoria left that Hermione realised the scent of spearmint had also departed with her leaving only the smell of ordinary air. She sniffed, hoping to catch a final smell, but it had wafted away with its owner. 

It had been a singularly odd day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks passed in which Hermione did not see Astoria at the school gates. 

She waited everyday, hoping to see that flash of blonde hair appear and for the fresh scent of spearmint to hit her nose. Instead, she saw Draco pick up Scorpius in a hurry everyday without so much as a second glance. One of those days, she had attempted to ask Draco about Astoria’s health when she couldn’t contain herself any longer and had been greeted with a curt reply accompanied with a faint sneer. Even Scorpius didn’t speak to her anymore though he still continued to babble loudly about his best friend, Rosie. 

She had half a mind to Apparate straight over to Malfoy Manor and speak to Astoria in person. 

Ron had called her barmy and Harry suggested she could enquire in a more tactful manner but neither of them understood her burning desire to know the truth. And, the physical need to see Astoria that was making itself apparent in her dreams at night. Sometimes, she even felt herself ache in ways she had never known with Ron. 

Impatiently, she checked her watch when she saw a glimpse of long blonde hair next to her and tasted the spearmint upon her tongue. “Astoria.” Her tone held relief as she looked over the woman in front of her.

Astoria appeared much happier and much more put together than the last time she had seen her although there was something different about her. For one thing, she was wearing a lemon yellow sundress and for another her blue eyes held the slightest sparkle. Hermione felt her mouth go dry. She had seen Astoria many times over the years but she had never seen her look quite so beautiful. And, certainly not more a school run. 

“Hello, Hermione.” Astoria greeted her, her voice back to its silvery self. “I am very much aware that I owe you some semblance of an explanation.” A slight smile played on her face. 

Hermione resisted the urge to throw her arms around her. “I was worried about you. Honestly, who turns up looking so sad and then just disappears?” She wanted to take Astoria’s delicate hand and hold it tight but she knew it was impossible. 

She had divorced Ron but Draco and Astoria seemed to have a happy marriage according to the many reports that circled their every movement. 

“I was distressed that day, however I am feeling much better.” It was fascinating to watch Hermione’s face, every emotion was so clearly played out across that creamy brown canvas including the curiosity raging in her eyes. “I would like to thank you for your concern once again.”

“Forget the concern, what exactly happened?” The words burst out of Hermione’s mouth before she had a chance to think them through, a rarity given her inclination towards rational thought. “One moment I have a note from you and then the next you turn up at the gates looking terrible.” 

Hermione bit her lip. All these years and she still couldn’t keep a control over her blunt words. She hoped Astoria wouldn’t be offended although it was the truth, Astoria had looked absolutely awful. She chanced a glance and saw that Astoria had a wide smile stretched across her face. Perhaps, she didn’t take it badly after all. Her smile was rather entrancing, perfect white teeth and soft pink lips, to the point that Hermione found it hard to look away.

“I would be happy to tell you over a cup of tea if the offer is still available.” Astoria watched for Hermione’s reaction and was secretly pleased by the sheer beam of smile she received. It was rather attractive if a little toothy. 

“Absolutely.” Hermione said as she spotted Rose exiting the school gates. 

“Wonderful, Scorpius will be pleased to spend some more time with Rose.” Astoria commented as he came bounding towards her. “She is such an intelligent girl, clearly her mother’s daughter.” 

Hermione laughed, a deep throaty sort of laugh that sent frissons of desire down Astoria’s spine. “Oh I wish. She’s far more interested in football and broomsticks than I ever was at her age.” 

“I am certain you had no concept of broomsticks at her age though I would not want to presume.” Astoria’s eyes held a hint of mischief.

“You make a fair point.” Hermione conceded as they shepherded the children into her car. She occasionally chose to drive to pick Rose up from school, it was a welcome relief from being magical all of the time and much less conspicuous. “At her age, I was knee deep in books but I had very few friends unlike her.” 

They quickly reached Hermione’s house, a modest looking house in the middle of the countryside after a journey full of music and one meltdown from Rose who didn’t want to listen to the Stone Roses. Unassuming as it was, the inside was a different story entirely with several rooms including a study, a kitchen, an art room and a music room that Astoria would never have expected. Every corner of the house was decorated with art, both Muggle and magical, and there were stacks of bookshelves wherever one looked. It was warm and inviting, not fashionable in the slightest, but it had its own charm. They sent the children upstairs to Rose’s playroom and put the kettle on in a comfortable silence. 

“You have a lovely home, Hermione.” Astoria said as she clutched her mug, a rounded thing with painted seashells. 

Hermione could not resist a tiny huff. “I didn’t invite you round to talk about my furnishings.” She wanted to know what the new twinkle in Astoria’s eye was about and why she had disappeared for three weeks. Though she would not articulate the words, she felt possessive over Astoria despite knowing she was a married woman. She had not felt this lust in years.

“Very well.” Astoria took a dainty sip of her tea, taken with lemon not milk. “Draco and I are getting divorced.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione couldn’t believe her ears and took a large gulp of tea to calm her now frantically beating heart. Her tea was strong just the way she liked it but far too hot to drink at present so the burn of the liquid seeped down her throat. It was a welcome distraction. 

“Divorced?” She repeated, her mind still processing the information.

Astoria nodded slightly, her blonde hair swishing against her face. “I caught him in bed with Pansy several times and then I caught him in bed with Pansy and Theo which was frankly the final straw.” 

A chortle escaped Hermione. “Draco, Pansy and Theodore Nott?” Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as she felt laughter overtake her body. She took a deep breath. “Sorry, Astoria, go on.”

“It is quite amusing now, I will admit.” The corners of her lips turned up. “At the time, however, I was devastated. I knew Draco would never be faithful to me but to go to such levels, I could not accept it any longer. Especially since Scorpius too had seen Pansy in our house and Draco had bribed him to keep quiet.” A pensive look had taken over Astoria’s face, a more subdued expression and softer eyes. 

Hermione took her hand, like porcelain china embellished with gilt. “I’m sorry, Astoria.” She was suddenly assuaged with feelings from her own divorce, though thankful enough that she and Ron had simply grown apart. 

“Don’t be.” Astoria shook away the feelings. “It should have happened a long time ago when I first caught him with Pansy. I was fool enough to believe that it meant nothing, that being Mrs Malfoy could compensate for any of Draco’s faults.”

“You weren’t a fool.” Hermione’s voice grew indignant. “Merlin knows he’s the bloody fool for not appreciating someone so beautiful.” The words jumped straight out of her mouth and for a moment she wished she could take them back.

Astoria felt a blush rising in her cheeks. “Hermione, I…” She trailed off not knowing what to say, feeling like she was the same shy Astoria Greengrass who couldn’t even look Draco Malfoy in the eye when they first met. “I feel rather lost for words.”

Embarrassment began to creep into Hermione along with a flush of shame and just a touch of self pity. What had she expected? Astoria had come to speak to her as a friend and Hermione had shoved her feelings towards her without warning, was it any wonder that she spent so much time alone? She had never learned how to share her feelings with someone in a manner that didn’t involve blind-siding them, for God’s sake with Ron she practically had to tell him to his face. He had been so oblivious but Astoria was much more skilled in social behaviour that surely Hermione didn’t need to be quite so blatant. She bit down on her lip, willing Astoria to say anything that would make this situation less awkward. 

“Mummy.” Rose came careening down the stairs with tears in her eyes. “I fell over.” She pointed to the bruise on her arm as Scorpius followed at a much more sedate pace. “But, Scorpius helped me up.” 

Hermione hugged her, brushing away her earlier emotions to focus on her daughter. “That was very nice of Scorpius, I hope you said thank you.” She tucked one of Rose’s red curls behind her ear as she thought thanked God for sending her a distraction. “Does it hurt, Rosie?” 

“Not any more.” A sunny smile burst off Rose’s face. “Thank you, Scorpius.” She flung herself at Scorpius next, nearly headbutting him.   
Scorpius accepted the hug though he disliked being hugged by anyone except his mother. “It’s okay, Rosie.” He gently stepped out of her grasp and smoothed down his now messy blonde hair.

“Oh, I didn’t even realise it’s six o’clock.” Astoria took Scorpius’s hand. “We have intruded upon your hospitality for far too long, Hermione.” Her tone was steady though her heart had strange flutters. 

“Stay for dinner.” Again, she could not seem to keep hold of her words. Astoria’s presence was definitely having an effect on her; honestly Hermione thought she must love punishment to want Astoria to stay after their conversation. 

Rose chimed in. “Yes, please, Auntie Astoria!” She looked at her with wide, pleading eyes. 

“It’s nothing special, I’m just going to order in a Chinese but it’ll be nice to have some company.” Hermione had no idea if she was still living with Draco, if they still had family dinners but she longed to spend more time with Astoria. To hear that silvery voice in her house and to smell the peppermint clinging to her skin. 

Astoria felt a recklessness course through her veins. “We would be delighted if you’re sure we're not imposing.” She looked at Hermione who had an eager expression and wild brown hair that she fiddled with all the time and she was keenly aware of the flush in her cheeks.

“Well then, let’s have a look at the menu.” Hermione was desperately trying to dampen down the smile that had appeared on her face, she didn’t want to appear too keen although she was certain she had blown it already. “We’re definitely having Peking duck though.” 

Delight spread its way through Hermione’s body. Astoria had agreed which meant that she would be able to spend more time learning about the woman in front of her and more time looking into those blue eyes. She grabbed the menu and handed it across to Astoria, feeling a frisson of pleasure as their fingertips brushed. Watching Astoria scan the menu, Hermione had the feeling she was in some form of a rom-com. Two divorced women and two children? It seemed like the premise of a movie like the ones that her mum had always enjoyed. The illusion was quickly broken, however, when Rose and Scorpius began bickering about the merits of spring rolls vs. prawn toasts with each of their voices increasing in volume. Then, Astoria tried to intervene and was promptly shouted down by Scorpius who seemed to have forgotten his manners. 

“We can order both!” Hermione’s voice had a tinge of frustration as it cut through the argument raging across her table. 

The voices quietened down in seconds and she was met with abashed looks from both Rose and Scorpius who had now settled back into their seats, the menu left abandoned in the middle of the table. She raked through her hair, now overflowing out of the haphazard bun she placed it in this morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner had been pleasant enough though Rose somehow managed to tip over a pot of curry sauce leading to a stained table despite all the spells that both Hermione and Astoria had cast. That tinge of yellow had stubbornly stuck to the wooden table although Hermione made a mental note to ask Molly if she had any ideas, she had always been good at household spells. She and Astoria had engaged in polite conversation though they did occasionally stray into more personal conversation. The night grew dark as their eyes remained locked together until Scorpius let out a snore that alerted them that both their children had fallen asleep in a tangle on the sofa. Astoria gently scooped Scorpius up and then they left to go home. 

Although, Hermione was still in the dark as to where home was for them. 

They saw each other at school daily and yet nothing went further than a quick conversation, hastily had as they waited for their children to return. And, everyday, Hermione felt an aching pang as Astoria walked away. There was no awkwardness which Hermione was thankful for but there was also none of the Astoria with whom she shared dinner. No real warmth in her tone, no happy laughter in their conversations. There was only the pleasantries: _did you have a nice day? Are you busy at work? The weather is nice today._ It was not enough for Hermione, not nearly enough. 

Yet, Astoria had made her feelings clear enough. 

“Hermione.” She could hear Ron shouting as he banged her office door impatiently.

Quickly, she got to her feet. Ron’s voice held traces of panic and it was unusual for him to turn up without warning at her workplace. She opened the door. “Ron, what’s wrong?”

“Rose has been taken to some Muggle hospital.” He was shaking, sweat dripping of his brown, though his voice boomed. He took her hand. “Apparently, she fell over and banged her head at school then passed out and they couldn’t bring her round.” He was babbling out the information as Hermione stood silently. 

She bit down on her lip so hard she could taste the salt of her blood. “Let’s go. We need to go now, Ron.” Her mind was racing but she tried to stay calm, tried to take deep breaths as she counted to ten in her head. 

Ron took her arm and they Apparated just outside of the hospital, supporting each other as they staggered inside to find their daughter. Their marriage had been a mistake, two good friends attempting to make it work, but Rose was so worth it for them. They were relatively amicable co-parents and in fact so much better separated than together but they still loved each other as friends. Holding Ron helped to calm her mind through which terrible thoughts were whipping through like a storm and so she stayed close to him, allowing herself that comfort. They were directed to the children’s ward so they followed the path, hearts pounding through their chests. 

“Hermione.” Astoria was there with Scorpius. “She’s fine, she’s awake and has been asking for you.” A calming smile was upon her face as she patted Hermione’s shoulder softly. “She’s fine.”

Hermione’s mind registered the strangeness of Astoria being there but she mentally filed it away for later because Rose was her priority and she needed to know that she was fine. They entered the ward. Their daughter sat upright, arguing with the nurse about something or another. Relief eased its way through their bodies as they saw her lively face and heard her laugh with a beaming grin. They let go of each other as they approached their daughter, already feeling more at ease knowing their daughter was clearly okay. 

“Mummy.” Rose flung her arms around Hermione, trying not to move too much. “Daddy.” She did the same to Ron whose heavy breaths could be heard from a mile away. “I’m okay, promise.” 

Hermione pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Rosie, you gave us a fright.” She held her hand, not yet ready to part from her daughter.

“Yeah, bloody hell, my heart was racing.” Ron held her other hand, adrenaline still coursing through his veins. 

“Ronald.” Hermione narrowed her eyes but her tone was light, she couldn’t be angry at him. 

“Sorry, Rosie.” He pulled her into a cuddle, so thankful to see her so alive with so much energy. “But, you’re alright?”

“I’m okay, daddy.” She squeezed his hand. “I passed out because I tripped over and saw there was blood on my hand.”

Hermione stifled a chuckle at Rose’s admission. “That’s just like your dad, you know he can’t stand the sight of blood either. ”

Laughter burst out of each of them and beaming smiles took the place of worried frowns as they could see with their eyes that Rose was absolutely fine. She was awake, she was joking and she was just so Rose. They sat for a while longer, Ron telling his dad puns and Rose smiling at them even though she had heard them a million times already whilst Hermione watched with a smile stretching across her face. Rose was so like Ron, they both had that wonderful sunny nature unencumbered by worry. She tapped Ron on the shoulder to let him know she was going to speak to the doctor about taking Rose home.

“That’s absolutely fine.” Dr Shaw told her as Hermione asked the question. “There’s no real injury, she only grazed her head slightly and her hand. I’m sure she’s also told you it was the blood that caused her to faint. You can take her home.”

Hermione nodded her head. “Thank you, Dr Shaw. I’m so appreciative for all your help.” She shook his hand and turned to go back to Rose. 

“How is Rose?” Astoria was still waiting outside the ward with Scorpius. They sat patiently, the only sign of Scorpius’s boredom was the folded paper aeroplane he held in his hands. “Scorpius saw it happen so he asked that we wait with her.” Her eyes took in Hermione’s appearance, her suit slightly dishevelled and that wild hair escaping yet again out of the bun that Hermione had clearly made in a rush. Yet, it was strangely attractive. 

Hermione became keenly aware that Astoria was elegant as always so she tried to smooth down the soft grey suit she was wearing. “She’s fine, a little grazed but completely fine.” A smile tugged at her mouth. “Thank you both for being here with her.” 

“Can I see her, Aunt Hermione?” Scorpius stood up with an eager look. 

“Of course, go on inside.” Hermione said with warmth in her tone. “Uncle Ron’s with her but I’m sure she would love the extra company.” He took off, nearly tripping over himself in his rush to see Rose.

Astoria placed a comforting hand on Hermione’s wrist, taken aback by the rough scarring upon that beautiful brown skin. “It was my pleasure, she is a very brave girl.” _Like you, she wanted to say._

“Even still, I appreciate it.” Astoria’s touch was so gentle, she felt the longing she had buried rise once again. “Thank you, Astoria.” She knew she should move, she should get up and go back to Rose but she stayed. 

“The other night-” Astoria started, unsure if this was the right moment to speak. She glanced into Hermione’s eyes and decided to take the chance. 

Hermione had thought that Astoria had forgotten by now. “It’s okay-”

“Allow me a moment, Hermione, please.” Astoria took a deep breath, willing herself to speak the words she should have said on that night. “I was taken aback.” She paused a moment, organising each word like a letter in a drawer. “No-one has said I am beautiful in quite some time.”

Anticipation flooded Hermione’s heart. 

“And, I have never been told that by someone who is-” She felt the words stop in her throat but her mind urged her to continue. “Who herself is a rare beauty.”


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise rushed its way through Hermione’s heart. 

“You think I’m a beauty?” She instinctively shook her head, unable to believe the words that Astoria had just spoken. 

“Indeed, Hermione.” A wry smile took hold of Astoria’s face. “I had not thought I would find myself in this position and yet now I have spoken the words haunting my heart, I feel as if I could speak many more.” 

“Astoria.” For once, Hermione could not find the right words as her tongue twisted with the many possibilities. 

“I am aware now is not an appropriate time and that your daughter is awaiting you so that you may return home.” She took a breath, trying to choose her words carefully. “However, I hope you’ll forgive this breach of etiquette on this occasion.” 

“I’m not quite following you.” Admitting she didn’t understand was a vulnerability she seldom exposed yet perhaps the shock was still in control of her body. Or, perhaps, she was too happy to hear the words.

Astoria took her hand though she longed to take her in her arms. “I would be grateful if you would accompany me for tea, Hermione.” 

“Tea?” The words didn’t quite make sense in her mind. Then, the haze cleared and she realised Astoria’s meaning. “Yes, I would be delighted to have tea with you.” She squeezed Astoria’s elegant hand as a radiant smile stretched across her face. She chastised herself for being so slow to understand the meaning, even Ron would have been quicker on the uptake. 

“Thank you for allowing me this chance.” Relief trickled through Astoria’s veins, she had thought Hermione would refuse after her silence the other night but those wise brown eyes held nothing but love. 

A violent longing gripped Hermione. She wanted to kiss Astoria here and now, to run her fingers through that silky blonde hair and to hear that voice grow high with delight. Instead, she had to content herself with gazing at the ethereal beauty in front of her with eyes as blue as the sea and as deep as the ocean. She let go of Astoria’s hand, afraid of the feelings building inside of her and unwilling to go further at present. Her mind conjured up images of Rose and Ron to try and distract her but it wasn’t working as her feet refused to move even an inch. 

“Mummy.” Rose ran towards her and threw her arms around her. “We can go home now, the nice doctor agreed.” 

The moment was broken. 

Hermione summoned the strength to stand up, to leave Astoria’s side. “That’s fantastic news, Rosie.” She took Rose’s hand and looked around for Ron who was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Scorpius. “Where’s your daddy and Scorpius?”

“They’re being so boring.” Rose crossed her arms in disgust. “They’re talking about chess.” She stuck her tongue out, reminding Hermione exactly of Ginny. 

“I see them coming now.” Astoria spotted them walking down slowly as their mouths moved a million miles a minute. “Clearly, they have had much to discuss about the finer arts of chess which is certainly something I have never found particularly interesting.” 

Scorpius and Ron arrived, each gesturing with frenetic energy as they attempted to finish their conversation. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron’s enthusiasm though she had always found it endearing despite his many speeches about the merits of a rook vs a bishop. The women waited patiently for them to finish, Hermione and Astoria not needing to speak as their eyes seemed quite proficient at communicating. Only Rose interjected, asking for this to be explained or that which they were happy to give but it simply acted to spur on their conversation further. Eventually after ten minutes of voices being raised louder and louder, they had agreed to disagree. 

“You’ve got one hell of a chess champion with Scorpius.” Scorpius and Rose said their goodbyes whilst the adults spoke their own. Ron had not expected to like Scorpius, had expected to hear Malfoy in his words and yet was astonished to see that Scorpius was well-behaved, more so than even Rose. 

Hermione chuckled. “You should play with him when he comes around, it might be useful for the both of you.” She would never forget Ron’s genius at chess that had saved them in their first year. 

“I rather like that idea, Hermione.” Astoria’s lips curved into a smile. “It would keep him occupied and save me finding someone to care for him.”

“Are you going somewhere?” Ron was bemused. He vaguely remembered Hermione telling him that Astoria had divorced Draco, something which caused him to punch the air with happiness because he had always thought Astoria was too good for him. He looked at them both curiously, they seemed oddly happy for two women in a hospital.

“I am possibly going to be seeing someone new so I may require childcare if you are amenable.” Astoria struggled to keep a straight face.

“Why can’t you look after him, Hermione?” That would make the most sense to him. Then, the thought hit him. Hermione had been so worried about Astoria, then she had started mentioning her all the time. Hermione was in love. He let out a guffaw. 

“Ron.” Hermione’s voice held a slight tinge of worry. He had gone from baffled to laughing like a madman. 

“You’re going on a date with each other.” The laughs stopped as he fought to regain his composure again. “That’s why you want me to look after Scorpius because you’ll both be together.”

Hermione gnawed on her lip. “I was going to tell you-”

“I’m happy for you, Hermione.” His voice was sincere though there was mischief gleaming in his eyes. “Harry’s going to be pissed, I bet him 5 Galleons that you had feelings for Astoria.” 

Astoria laughed, a silvery pealing laugh, as she saw Hermione’s face with anger and happiness warring across it before she jokingly aimed a punch at Ron’s shoulder. “Ooh, that looked rather painful.”

“Ronald Weasley.” Hermione’s voice was raised though more for appearance than actual anger. “You and Harry placed a bet on my life?” She tried to be angry but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it, at least Ron knew the truth now. A laugh escaped her. “Typical, I get a date and you find a way to make it about you.” 

Ron shrugged his shoulders. “Had to liven up adult life somehow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
